Somebody That I Used To Know
by MJade10145
Summary: Cat sees Beck do something unforgivable. She doesn't know what to do, or how to react. Will she ever get back together with him? A Bat love story.
1. Thinking

**Author's Note: This is *technically* my first fan-fic. My real first one failed because I was too lazy to continue it, and nobody was reading it anyways. So I count this one as my first. This fan-fic is based off of the song "Somebody That I Used To Know" by Gotye ft. Kimbra. The lyrics the paragraph is based on will be displayed at the top of the paragraph. This is a Bat fan-fic, for all you Bat lovers. (Sorry Bade fans, and Bori fans!) So, anyway, enough with my rambling. Here's the story! :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or the song "Somebody That I Used to Know."**

**Chapter 1**

**CPOV**

_Now and then I think of when we were together_

I sat in my room, on my pink and red velvet bedspread. Looking in the mirror, I saw that my usually long red velvet hair was curling and turning back to its usual light brown coloring. I sighed. To others, I may seem happy and bubbly, but when I was alone… I don't know, I was just like every other teenage girl. The reason I was so out of it was because of… well, I was thinking of him. The one who broke my heart. I was thinking of when Beck and I were together. I laid down on my bed, my head sinking into the soft pillows.

**BPOV**

_Like when you said you felt so happy you could die_

I sat on the bed in my trailer, marking another day in my mental calendar. Another day that Cat hadn't called, or even texted. I still remembered the words she had said on our ten month-iversary, which had been a few weeks ago.

_Cat giggled._

_"I feel so happy, Beck!" She leaned into my chest. "I could die!"_

_I smiled at her, "But you won't, right?"_

_She giggled again. "Of course not, Becky!"_

_I became stern, but I was just teasing. "BECK, Cat. Not Becky."_

**CPOV**

_I told myself that you were right for me_

I sat up on my bed and sighed, for the millionth time. Beck just wasn't my type. We were complete opposites; he was calm, cool, and collected, I was the bubbly, energetic, and easily offended girl. Opposites attract? Well, they used to, I guess. Jade and Beck. Beck and_ I_. But after… I can't think about it. I just can't believe I told myself that he was right for me.

**BPOV**

_But felt so lonely in your company_

I winced at the good memories flowing through my head and stared up at the ceiling. Another thought ran through my head, but this one wasn't good. It was bad. Mean. Cruel. It wasn't important though, right? I mean, just because Cat was different… but I can't control my feelings. I had always felt lonely in her company, like I was the only one participating in the relationship. I guess I had missed the other person… which was why I had killed Cat inside. Everyone knew she was a bit… not all there. A bit _spacey._

**CPOV**

_But that was love and it's an ache I still remember_

I sighed, again. Had I really loved Beck? Obviously. After he did what he did, I had been torn up inside when I walked away. I guess that was love. After all, like my father said, (always after telling me to stop talking all the time), love was made up of heartache and heartbreak. When Mommy came into the room, though, he said that when you find your soul mate, it's made up out of just love. I guess Beck _wasn't_ my soul mate.

**Author's Note: I got the CPOV and BPOV from someone's fan-fic, so credit to them! Please review, I will still continue the story if you don't though. By the way, this isn't a one-shot, even though it looks like it.**


	2. Reflecting

**Author's Note: Here is Chapter 2! Hope that you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.**

**Chapter 2**

**BPOV**

_You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness_

I got up as if in a dream and realized I had been sitting on my blue and black striped bedspread for hours thinking about Cat. Cat. She was bubbly, and a bit ditzy. I had gone to various doctors after my Big Mistake. My mom was truly worried about me.

Turns out I had a case of depression. I was depressed over Cat. It wasn't normal to be depressed after a girl. I mean, when I broke up with Jade, I was fine, just a little sad. After all, we had dated a long time. This just wasn't normal.

**CPOV**

_Like resignation till the end always the end_

When I entered the relationship with Becky – I mean Beck – I was resigned for the worst. Who would love me? Except for Robbie, who, no offense, is a bit weird. So when the Big Mistake happened, I knew, deep down, that it was going to happen sometime. So I was torn up, dead, and resigned for the worst. I should have seen it coming.

**BPOV**

_So when we found that we could not make sense_

I remember, clearly, the day that I found out just how absent minded Cat was.

_We were drinking lemonade on her front porch. It was a special day; very sunny and warm. Finally, Cat spoke._

_"So, like, why is lemonade called lemonade and first-aid is called first-aid? If someone is injured and thirsty, would you give them lemonade, then first-aid? Or first-aid, then second-aid? I mean—" she giggled, "lemonade?"_

_I just stared at her, confused. Her face dropped. "What?" I asked, confused._

**CPOV**

_Well you said that we would still be friends_

When Beck and I broke up after the Big Mistake, I was horrified when he asked, or stated, that we would always be friends. FRIENDS? I mean, after what he did, I'm sure even TORI would hate him. Maybe not Robbie, though, because he's so sweet. At least, to me. Maybe too sweet. Ah—I'm going off topic! But anyways, why would I still be friends with Becky—BECK!

**BPOV**

_But I'll admit that I was glad it was over_

When Cat and I broke up, I was depressed… but a small part of me, the part that told me to break up with Jade for Tori (even though I didn't like Tori in THAT way), that part told me that I was glad that I didn't have to deal with her childlike personality. A very small part. In truth, she was bubbly and cheerful. But the small part of me said she was also annoying. UGH.

**So, how did you like it this time? I think I didn't really get into their personalities that much this time. D:**


	3. The Big Mistake

**Author's Note: Sorry, this one is really long. But it's about The Big Mistake, so hope you enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.**

**Chapter 3**

**CPOV**

_But you didn't have to cut me off_

After Beck and I broke up after the Big Mistake, he completely ignored me when I called. I overheard him lying to the group that I hadn't even _tried_ to reach him. A lie! I must have called twenty times, and texted even more! The knowledge that everyone else still could be near Beck infuriated me. Why hadn't Jade told anyone? Why hadn't _I?_

**BPOV**

_Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing_

First, let me say that I'm not proud of what I did. I feel so guilty and cruel for breaking Cat's fragile heart. How was _I_ supposed to know she was hiding in Jade's bushes near her house? How was _I_ supposed to know that they were playing Hide & Seek?

_I drove through the wet streets of Los Angeles, rain pouring down on the roof of my car. Finally – I was at Jade's house. I needed to break the news to her about Cat and I. Everyone else knew, after all, it had been ten months. I got out of the car and knocked on Jade's door. A few seconds passed and I heard footsteps. She opened the door._

_"Beck!" she said, pulling me into a tight hug. I gently pushed her off._

_"Jade, I have something to tell you. Uh… everyone else knows. Don't be mad, please…"_

_She smiled a Jade smile. Oh no. "You want me back?" she asked. I could hear the slight hopeful tone in her voice, no matter how hard she tried to disguise it._

_"Well, no…" I looked up at her. Oops. She looked heartbroken. But she still had the most beautiful blue eyes and her black curls framed her face perfectly…_

_The next part happened quickly. I leaned in, she leaned in, and our lips met. I started deepening the kiss. In the end, she was the one who pulled away._

_I drove home that night, hoping that Cat would never find out. Boy, was I wrong._

**CPOV**

_And I don't even need your love_

I was better off before, when no one was attractive or nice enough to me to be a crush. I didn't need anyone back then, like I do now. Then I met Beck. He was so nice to me, but not in a weird way, Like Robbie. He didn't comment on my many flaws, or ask me to shut up, like Jade and Tori, occasionally. And he called me Kitty Cat, not "Little Red." (_What's that supposed to mean, _really?) I loved him, and I guess I sort of still do. But I don't need him anymore. I don't need someone who will make out with my best friend behind my back! (_Or so he thought…_)

**BPOV**

_But you treat me like a stranger and it feels so rough_

Cat still hadn't talked to me since my mess up. I needed to hear her voice again. I can't go the rest of my life having her mad at me. Cat is—well, was—one of my best friends. I've known her for so long, so many years. Now she treats me like a stranger. It's really hard for me.

**CPOV**

_No you didn't have to stoop so low_

I texted Tori, asking if Beck had called or texted her recently. It took a while for her to respond, but when she did I was shocked. He wouldn't. He _couldn't!_

**BPOV**

_Have your friends collect your records and then change your number_

I'm not proud of what I made Andre, Robbie, and Tori do also.

_I had called them a day after breaking up with Cat and we all met outside of City Hall._

_"Dude, why'd you call us here? It's Saturday!" Andre groaned._

_"I don't mind," Tori said flirtatiously. Oh, shut up, Tori._

_"Look, I need you guys to collect my records. I'll be at the Pear store," I said quickly. The Pear store was the cell phone shop._

_"Why?" Robbie asked curiously._

_"Just do it! Please!" I said, getting agitated. They walked into City Hall, muttering as I went around the corner to Pear Industries._

_"Can you guys change my cell phone number?" I asked the front desk. Luckily, they obliged with no questions asked._

_When I got back to City Hall, Andre, Tori, and Robbie were waiting with a folder of papers entitled, "Beckett Oliver."_

_"Thanks, guys," I said, as they nodded at me._

**CPOV**

_I guess that I don't need that though_

I especially don't need someone who breaks my heart, ignores me, and on top of that, _CHANGES HIS NUMBER!_ He was making it so that I couldn't reach him! He's such a—a—a—A _JERK!_

**BPOV**

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

I told Jade frantically, as what I had done sunk in, to tell Cat my new number. But Cat still doesn't call or text or ANYTHING. So I barely know what she's doing anymore. I barely know HER. I'm trying to hold on, but it's getting harder. Please, Cat. _Please._

I love you.

**Author's Note: Wow, it's so sad. :(**


End file.
